Enough Is Enough
by BrucasIsTrueLove
Summary: After finally having enough of Mark's crap, Lou and Corey thinks it's time to make an appearance. Corey locks Brooke and Lucas in the closet and forces them admit their feelings. Couples: Brucas, JuLu
1. Enough Is Enough

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of these characters. Except for Corey and Lou! :P**

**VERY IMPORTANT MUST READ: This a playful fanfic, if you also don't know Corey and Lou or some of the people at FanForum, this probably will not be that funny to you. If it still is well, I am glad you enjoyed the story. Also this story is not Peyton/Leyton friendly.**

**(A/N: This is just a story I made up inspired by the crazy people at FanForum, I hope you all in enjoy the story and get some laughs out of it because I got some laughs writing it. Also I am creating a new story to which I will need a beta for, if anyone is interested be sure to leave a review or private message me. Thanks you all for reading!)  
**

Chapter One: Enough Is Enough

Brooke sat on her couch, staring out the window. She couldn't believe that Peyton was pregnant, this was so typical. Peyton always got what she wanted and she just stood there and faked a smile. She called up two of her old friends. They met about three years ago, when Brooke was starting up Clothes over Bros.

She heard a knock at her door and began to sigh as she got up. When she opened the door, she was almost knocked down when she received a hug from her two old friends. It was Corey and Lou, they knew all about her history with Lucas and didn't really like Peyton. Corey insisted on Brooke telling Lucas how she felt, while Lou just wanted to take the Peyton out.

"Lou you can't kill Peyton," Brooke laughed grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. "You two want anything while I am in here?"

"No thanks," Corey shook her head 'no'.

"You wouldn't happen to have some Dunkaroos around here," Lou asked as Brooke stared at her weirdly. "Boy, this really is a small town. So, where's that hottie Julian you was telling me about?"

"He's around," Brooke shrugged sitting at the kitchen counter across her two friends. "What am I suppose to do about Lucas and Peyton? I mean Peyton is my 'best friend' and Luke is a really good friend, I couldn't hurt them."

"Why not?" Lou asked bluntly.

"Lou, she isn't Peyton," Corey simply said causing Brooke to laugh. "She has to approach this subtly. Tell Lucas how you feel, I am sure he will feel the same way."

"He's having Peyton's baby!" Brooke stated as if it was the source of all her problems.

"You're point?" Lou asked rolling her eyes. "How many times has Peyt-ho and Lucas ever been in the same place? You told me Lucas is gone most of the time, how do we even know that's his kid."

"She has a point," Corey nodded her head. "It could be the studio guy baby for all we know. Lucas told you that he and Peyton had sex like two times since they got back together and he used protection both time. How do you know it's his?"

"Well I am hoping she isn't that much of slut to do something like that," Brooke shrugged. "I mean even if it's not his kid I can't tell him I am in love with him. What happens if I tell him and he breaks my heart again?"

"Brooke listen to me," Corey grabbed Brooke's hand. "He loves you, from what I hear about him, I am sure that he is completely head over hills for you. I remember the time I came down here and you two were together and when he looked at you he had a gleam in his eye. He has a look just for you. It's not the usual squinty one he gives everyone else, it's different."

"What's up with the squinting though?" Lou asked curiously.

"I don't know," Brooke ponder for a moment. "It's probably for dramatic effect."

"Oh!" Lou and Corey looked at each other trying to stifle a laugh.

"Well, I think it makes him look kind of sexy," Lou shrugged as Corey glared at her. "What?"

"You think everything is sexy!"

"The Lou resents that," Lou turned her eyes towards Brooke. "So, when you and Lucas gets back together are you going to spork him?"

"Spork?" Brooke looked confused.

"You know, spork!" Lou said more slowly.

"Lou you're crazy," Brooke began laughing. "But seriously I have to go, I have a lot to do today. I am going to be at the store if you need me. Don't mess up my house!"

"We won't!"

Corey waited until Brooke was out the door, she turned to Lou and kinked up her eyebrows. Lou smiled and nodded her head, she pulled out three pistols from her purse.

"I don't know which one I want to use," Lou sighed. "Maybe I should use all three."

"Maybe, but we have to find a way to get Brooke and Lucas together," Corey thought of a plan. "I got it, I can get Lucas to go to the store and lock them together in the back room. It's the perfect plan, they can't get out until they confess their love for each other."

"How do we get Peyton?" Lou asked just as someone knocked on the door. She walked over to the door and saw the blond standing right in front of her, Lou had a mischievous smile on her face.

"I'm looking for Brooke," Peyton looked at the girl confused. "But I probably have the wrong house, it must be because of the pregnancy. I am trying to keep it low key, so don't tell anyone. I don't want anyone finding out I am pregnant."

"Actually you have the right house, come in," Lou gestured towards house. "Dumb whore."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, could you hand me that lamp?" Lou smiled as Corey just shook her head.

"Sure, no problem," Peyton answered passing the lamp to Lou. "What you're going to do with it?"

Lou slammed the lamp in to her head, "Damn, she really is dumb."

"Okay, deal with her," Corey said walking over the unconscious blond. "I am going to look for Lucas and devise a strategy."

Corey walked over to the door and opened it, she noticed a confused man was standing in front of her. She thought he was kind of hot, then she had to remember she had a husband at home. She turned to look at Lou and waved her hand for her to cover up the body.

"Are you okay?" the man asked looking at her confused.

"Oh yeah," Corey leaned against the door frame. "My arms were cramping up, I am Corey. You are?"

"Julian."

"Julian, it was nice meeting you, but I have to be somewhere."

Corey ran off to where she had to go, Julian just watched confused. He walked in to the house looking to see if anyone was still in the house, he saw a brunette casually flipping through a magazine. He stared at her, she was obviously a good sight for his eyes.

"Hello?" Julian was the first to speak.

"Oh hi," Lou tried to act calm, although her insides were filled with butterflies. "I'm Lou, you must Julian. I heard a lot about you."

"I heard a lot about you too," Julian smiled. "Brooke never mention you was this beautiful."

"Stop please," Lou blushed.

"Would you ever want to have dinner with me?"

"Well, I would have to check my schedule," Lou lied, trying to seem busy. "I'll let you know."

"Okay," Julian began walking away.

"What do you know? I am free tonight." Lou smiled as Julian laughed. "Pick me up around eight-ish."

"No problem," he winked at her.

* * *

Corey walked to the side of Lucas' house, she opened the door surprised to find that it was open. She forgot where she was for a minute, she was in Tree Hill. The land of psychos and robbers, but people still kept their doors unlock just to make it easier for them. It was kind of nice when you thought about it. Your killer wouldn't have to go through so much, they'll just open the door and kill you. How thoughtful.

"Hey there," Lucas was typing on his computer. "You look familiar."

"We've met before," Corey smiled at Lucas flirtatiously. "Remember he's for Brooke, you're married and you are not Seyton."

"What did you say?" Lucas asked.

"Brooke needs you're help at the store," Corey quickly blurted out. "She needs help with the wardrobe for the movie."

"Let me just get my jacket," Lucas said getting up from his chair. "I think I remember you, we met in New York when Brooke came and visited me."

"Yeah," Corey nodded her head. "The night of your fake engagement."

Lucas began laughing, "Yeah that was fun night."

"Lucas I know this is kind of blunt to ask, but are you in love with Brooke?"

"What?"

"It's just that," she needed to think of a lie quick. "Well, Brooke told me that she doesn't think your really in love with Peyton. You don't even trust her enough to think that this baby is yours, so maybe on some level your really still in love with Brooke?"

"I don't think this is time to talk about this."

"Sure," Corey shrugged. "Well, let's get a move on you know how impatient Brooke can be."

* * *

Corey and Lucas walked in to Clothes over Bros laughing, Brooke just stared at the two curiously trying to figure out what they were doing there. She looked over at Corey, who had a nervous expression on her face, she immediately knew what was going on. Corey had her theories on how Lucas should be with her and not Peyton.

"Luke what are you doing here?" Brooke asked looking at Corey.

"He need to get something over in back room," Corey interrupted him before he even could speak. "I think you should go with him."

"But…" Lucas protested.

"Lucas this is not the time, go," Corey pointed to the back room. "Brooke follow!"

"Pushy!" Lucas muttered, as Corey rolled her eyes.

Lucas and Brooke walked in the back room, the both stood their waiting for the other to tell them what was going on. Lucas looked towards the door and noticed it was beginning to close. Brooke ran for the door, but when she tried to open it, it was locked.

"Corey open the door!"

"No," Corey yelled with her back against the door. "Enough is enough, I don't know whose been having you two avoid each other, but they suck. You to need to talk, so talk!"

"Your friend is very persistent," Lucas laughed, but Brooke just rolled her eyes. "Come on, this is funny."

"No it's not."

"Why are you acting like this?""Like what?" Brooke snapped at him.

"Like you don't want to be here," Lucas gave her the same attitude she was dishing out. "Ever since I got with Peyton you've stopped talking to me, you don't even come to me anymore. I thought we were friends."

"I haven't been avoiding you," Brooke lied looking towards the floor. "It's just that…"

"What?"

"I'm scared."

Lucas walked closer towards her, "What are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid of getting close to you again," Brooke had tears rolling down her eyes. "I'm afraid of how you make me feel. When I see you with Peyton, I get jealous. You're marrying her and she's having your child and I can't help, but wish it were me. I want to be Mrs. Scott, I want to the one having your kid. I want everything Lucas, but mostly I want you."

"You should have told me that," Lucas grabbed Brooke's hand in his. "Brooke, I'm in love with you. I'm sorry I proposed to Peyton, I just thought that I would never have another shot at you. You're so independent, smart and brave, I didn't think you would need me anymore."

"That's where you're wrong," Brooke walked closer to him, she could feel the heat radiating off his body. She could hear her breathing increased, their lips were no further than an inch apart. "I need you more than ever."

Lucas leaned down and placed a kissed on her lips, he forgot what it had been like to kiss her. Her lips were so soft and warm. He felt himself getting deeper in to the kiss, he pushed Brooke against the wall. She had no clue had bad he wanted this, it's been four long years, his body needed this.

Brooke couldn't help it anymore. She wanted Lucas and now she had him, she ripped open his button down shirt. She could feel his hips thrust against hers, he was beginning to get excited. He lifted her up so now her legs were wrapped around his waist. She couldn't help, but thank god she was wearing a dress.

She began working on his belt, she pulled it out in one swift movement. Lucas had almost forgot what a pro she had been, he began sucking on her neck. He could feel her clawing on his back, but he liked it. He reached under her dress and pulled off her red laced panties.

"I don't have a condom," Lucas panted, while sucking on her ear.

"I don't care."

She pulled down his pants and boxers in another swift movement, she grabbed his hard member and pulled it towards her entrance. Lucas smiled, he placed another kiss on her lips before thrusting in to her causing her to let a sweet moan escape her lips. Her moans turned Lucas on, with each one he began to pick up speed.

"Lucas." His name rolled of her tongue, as she leaned her head back.

On the other side of the door, Corey was looking through Brooke's sketches. There was a ton of outfits she was going to buy as soon as they hit the stores. She heard moaning causing her ooked around the room confused. She almost forgot that Lucas and Brooke were in the backroom, she walked over to the door and heard Brooke yelling Lucas' name.

"Oh my gosh," Corey smiled. "They are totally forking."

* * *

Peyton had woken up in a bathroom, she was on the floor and her foot was strapped to a cuff, chained to the wall. She looked around terrified as she saw puddle of blood on the floor, she began screaming. She looked up when she heard the sound of a tv turning on, she saw a girl standing in front of the TV.

"Hello Peyton," the girl had a smile on her face. "You want to play a game?"

**(A/N: Oh no, Peyton's in trouble! Whatever shall she do?)**


	2. Wanna Play a Game?

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of these characters. Except for Corey and Lou! :P**

Chapter Two: Wanna Play a Game?

"Hello Peyton," the girl had a smile on her face. "You want to play a game?"

"Who are you?" Peyton asked backing in to the wall, she saw a rat run pass her causing her to scream once more. "Why are you doing this for?"

"Are you really surprised this is happening?" the girl asked crossing her arms. "I mean come on it was just a matter of time. I mean with two dead mother, a psycho after you not once but twice, getting shot in the leg and so on. I am surprised this hasn't happened yet."

"To be honest so am I," Peyton sighed. "So what game are we playing?"

"A game," the girl smiled. "By the way I am Lou, but you can call me 'The Lou'."

"The Lou?" Peyton kinked up her eyebrow.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Lou clicked a button.

Peyton began to get electrocuted, "What the hell? This is no way to treat Lucas' baby mama!"

"Since when were you all hood?" Lou asked rolling her eyes. "Leave the gangster talk to Skillz, you just stick to 'Who pissed in your cheerios?'"

"Gosh, you don't have to be such a bitch," Peyton began to cry. "I mean had to go to two dead moms, an absentee dad, a drunken long lost father, getting shot in my leg, psycho Derek, finding…" Peyton felt herself being zapped again.

"If I let you continue we will be here all day," Lou sighed. "Now on to the first game. You have to get the key that lies behind that match box which his blazing hot. While you are doing this, the walls will be slowly closing in on you. Here's the catch you have to do all of this, without crying."

"Come on," Peyton placed her hands on her hips. "We all know that is impossible. This is basically suicide."

"Well your choice," Lou shrugged, she could really care less. "Let the game begin."

Peyton tried to run to the match box, she was a couple of feet away from it when she felt something pull tight on her legs causing her to trip and fall. She looked down at the chain on her leg and realized it wasn't long enough to get to the match box.

"Damn, isn't that just like me to forget," Lou laughed shaking her head. "Well, I am off to get some Dunkaroos, see you later Peyt-ho."

"Wait, come back!" Peyton yelled. "Damn. People really do always leave."

* * *

Lou walked in to the restaurant wearing a long yellow dress, she smiled as she saw Julian waiting for her at the table. She told him she would meet him at the restaurant instead since she was a little occupied. Julian got up and pulled out her seat to which Lou smiled and sat down.

"You look great tonight," Julian smiled at her, causing Lou to blush.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Lou winked at him.

"Don't be afraid to order anything," Julian handed her the menu. "I think I can afford it."

"Don't worry, I'm not spoiled," Lou looked down at the menu, everything was expensive. "Well, I guess tonight I am going to be a spoiled brat."

Julian began to laugh, he stopped when he heard her cell phone ring. Lou looked down at screen and saw that Corey was calling her.

"I'm sorry I have to take this," Lou got up from the table and walked outside. "Hey, what's up?

"Lucas and Brooke are back together," Corey squealed over the phoned. "It won't be long until the cops start looking for Peyton, if they even try to, you know this is Tree Hill. So, we have to get out of here."

"But I am with Julian," Lou groaned.

"Well, it's him or jail," Corey shrugged as if Lou could see her over the phone. "It's only for a little while until the heat dies down."

"Fine," Lou hung up her cell phone and walked back in the resturant. "Julian, I am sorry, but I have to go. It's not the time for this right now."

Lou walked out the resturant, she had tears rolling down her eyes. She didn't want to look back, it would only make it harder for her to go. She felt someone grab her and turn her around, she looked in to Julian eyes and realized they were no more than a couple of inches apart. Julian leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips.

Lou wrapped her arms around his neck, she liked the feeling of his warm sensual lips on hers. She pulled back and smiled, he leaned his forehead against her and sighed.

"Do you really have to go?" Julian pleaded with her.

"I've done some things Julian," Lou felt Julian wipe the tears from her eyes. "Things I am not proud of, but I have to get out of here before I get caught."

"So I'll go with you," Julian told her. "Wherever you go, that's where I want to be."

"Julian this is crazy," Lou shook her head. "We just met, we can't run off together."

"Crazier things has happened on this show."

"You know what?" Lou looked up at him once more. "You're right. Take me away Julian, somewhere far and quiet. Where we can start a family, two girls and a boy."

"You got it," Julian placed another kiss on her lips. "Let's go."

* * *

_Five years later_

"Corey," Lou ran in to Corey's arm and hugged her. "I haven't seen you in so long. How have you been? Did you do something with your hair, it's so bouncy?"

"I know it's been so long," Corey agreed with Lou. "And I just changed shampoos, this one is working wonders on my hair. It gives it that extra shine."

"It does," Lou agreed. "So where's the mister?"

"He couldn't make it," Corey shrugged. "He had to work. Where's Julian?"

"He's with the twins and little Marco," Lou sighed. "They're coming right now, the twins were acting crazy so he had to give them a time out."

"Shai and Amanda sound just like their mom," Corey laughed as Lou punched her in the arm. "That so wasn't necessary. Did you see Brooke yet? She looks absolutely stunning, her wedding dress is to die for. Lucas is also looking extra fine."

"Didn't we have this talk?" Lou kinked her eyebrow, laughing.

"I would never go after Lucas," Corey rolled her eyes. "I am not she who shall not be named. So are you going to train your kids to be little assassin and go after crazy people like Peyton."

"No, they don't need to know what mommy used to do."

"So who drove here?"

"Julian."

"Nice call," Corey laughed. "We couldn't have another Safari incident."

"Gosh Corey that was one time," Lou crossed her arms. "You're never going to let me live that down."

"Nope," Corey shook her head. "And what about that 'lady who jumped in front of your car.' Also that poor snowman, he was going to live through New Years until that faithful day."

"She did jump in front of my car," Lou glared at Corey. "And we promised to never bring up Snowy again."

"Okay," Corey laughed shaking her head. She glanced as a two little boy ran in front of her. "Jamie, Keith, what are you doing running outside? The weddings about to start. And Keith you are the ring bearer, you can't get your tie dirty like that. Come here and let me clean it off."

"Coming aunt Corey," Keith was four years old. Corey and Lou were his godmothers. Haley and Brooke was the godmothers to their children, so they had a competition on who could spoil their godchild the most. So far, Brooke was winning.

"Jamie, you know your mom don't like you wandering off," Lou warned Jamie smiling. "Let's get inside and save a seat for uncle Julian and the kids."

"Not so fast!"

Lou and Corey turned around startled, when they saw it was only Brooke they laughed and let a huge sigh. They hugged the brunette in front of them and smiled, they had missed her so much. They haven't seen each other in months.

"So how's my niece doing in there?" Brooke asked rubbing Corey's belly.

"Well Maranda, she's a kicker," Corey sighed. "How's my nephew doing in there?"

"He's a kicker too," Brooke laughed. "Maybe they could be on the soccer team together."

"Oh, you bet."

"Well I ain't having no more kids," Lou threw up her hands. "Three is enough."

"So Lou," Brooke crossed her arms. "Ever going to tell Luke and I what happened to Peyton?"

"She's alright," Lou shrugged. "That's all you have to know. Also, the kid wasn't Lucas' so he won't have to worry about child suppot."

Brooke shook her head, she hugged her two friends again and lifted up Keith.

"Mommy's getting married," she told Keith who smiled. "Let's not keep daddy waiting, he might start thinking I am trying to pull an aunt Lindsey."

**(A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this playful fanfic, I sure had fun writing it. Be sure to leave a review!****) **


End file.
